Aura of Love's Desire
by ghost509
Summary: Ash and Sir Aaron's Lucario find love in each other, and mate. Ash is the top while Lucario is the beta. But when a pink fur ball decides to spy will they get interrupted, or will it turn into something much hotter. Slash/straight. First slash. Ash X Sir Aaron's Lucario and Ash X Lucario X Mew. Idea by strabimonx. MUST BE 18 TO READ. DO NOT READ, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE. 18 TO READ.


Lucario gave a sigh of tranquility as he looked across the calm, crystal clear lake, which was illuminated by the full moon above. It had been a week since the Tree of Beginning fiasco, and already so much had changed. Lucario still could not believe Ash had saved him. After doing so, Queen Ilene had allowed him to travel with Ash. Lucario, in the first time in decades, was happy. He started to train Ash in the ways of Aura, and he was learning with speeds that would rival a Lucario's.

_'Ash.' _Lucario thought with a small, but happy sigh. He was, to put it in one word, amazing. Kind and sweet, willing to protect and give his life for just about everyone. He was strong, physically, mentally, and aura wise. Every time Lucario would win a battle, Ash would praise him with kind words, and the occasional hug. Each word and touch would send a small shiver down his spine and cause a blush to appear. Just thinking about Ash would make his chest tighten and heart rate to increase. But Lucario's mind started to wander, until he was thinking of Ash in different ways.

Lucario started to imagine Ash and his chiseled, muscular body leaned over his own. How Ash's lips would meet his own, before there tongues clashed for domination. Then Ash would align his member with Lucario's tail hole, before pushing in and claiming Lucario as his own. Lucario eyes closed, his tongue lolled out of his mouth, and a blush appeared onto his face while thinking of these thoughts. His 5 inch length came out of his sheath as well. But he was unaware, of a presence that crept behind him.

Lucario's eyes open, and he gave a gasp of shock as something wrapped around his chest and member. He moaned as a hand started to slowly go up and down his member, jacking him off. While at the same time, someone started to nibble of his neck and ears. After a few strokes, the hand started to go faster, bringing him closer to climax. Lucario squirmed and moaned at the sensation, but was held down by the arm wrapped around his chest. Lucario started to hump the hand, before tossing his head back giving a small cry of pleasure as he climaxed, shooting his cum mostly over the hand, and some of the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Look at the mess you made." The voice said, while moving his cum covered hand to Lucario's face. Lucario looked out of the corner of his eyes, and blushed even more realizing that it was Ash. "You better clean it off, or else." Ash threatened with a small growl. Lucario whimpered at the command, and opened his mouth, lolling his tongue out before he started to lick. He licked Ash's palm, fingers, and in between, his tasted himself, finding his sour and kind of sweet. When he was finished, he swallowed his cum, and shivered as Ash's hot breath made its way onto his neck.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you were thinking of, to give you such naughty thoughts." Ash growled into his ear. Lucario blushed again, both with mordication and while Ash stroked his stomach.

"Y-Yo-You." Lucario stuttered out.

"About me, specifically?" Ash explained.

"About, you, um, f-fucking m-me." Lucario whimpered out.

Lucario heard Ash let out a chuckle, before being pushed onto all fours. Well, his knees and forearms that is. Lucario tried to get onto his hands, but felt Ash's hand on the back of his neck, pushing him down and leaving him in that position. Lucario gasped loudly and let out a quiet cry of pleasure as Ash inserted his wet index finger inside Lucario's tail hole. Ash smirked as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of Lucario's ass, feeling it clench and milk onto him far more than any female he had fucked.

Lucario let out another sluttish cry as Ash inserted another finger into his ass. Lucario's cock started to harden and throb at the immense pleasure, as Ash used his fingers to scissor Lucario's tail hole. Ash gritted his teeth as his own cock throbbed and pushed against his clothes, hurting and desperately wanting to take Lucario then and now. And, it didn't help that Lucario let out moans and small cries of pleasure, especially since his voice started to rise, allowing him to sound like a girl.

Lucario felt his cock throb painfully, the need of release being to over whelming. But he groaned as Ash pulled his fingers out of Lucario, but his ears perked at the sounds of something unzipping. Lucario gasped, eyes widening and body shaking lightly as Ash's tip of his member started to sink into Lucario's ass. Ash pulled back, before slamming into Lucario's tail hole, only able to get a few inches inside. Lucario gave a small scream as Ash started to force himself into him, while Ash moaned at how Lucario's ass tightened and milked his member.

Ash pulled back out, before slamming himself into Lucario, hilting inside Lucario's ass and hitting his prostate roughly. Lucario gave a sluttish/girls scream and moan as Ash hilted himself inside. Ash started to pull in and push out, getting into a rhythm as he started to fuck the jackals ass. They each let moans of pleasure out, but both were obvious to their little, pink watcher.

**(Minute or two earlier.)**

_'I wonder how Ash and Lucario are doing.' _Mew thought to herself, as she flew passed trees. It had been a week since Ash, Lucario, and their friends left the tree of beginning, leaving Mew alone. So, she decided to check up on the two. She continued to fly in the forest, before wet slaps and moaning caught her attention. Wondering what was happening, she hid in a few bushes, and popped her head out, only to gasp and blush in shock at what she saw.

Lucario was on all fours, tongue lolled out, drooling and moaning like a female in heat as Ash continued to fuck his ass. Mew let out shallow breaths, watching as the two moaned in sync as Ash banged Lucario. She subconsciously moved one of her paws to pinch her left nipple, while her other paw to her throbbing, wet clit and started to rub her pussy lips. She moaned as a couple of fingers entered her pussy, pumping and rubbing while watching the two make love.

**(With Ash and Lucario)**

Lucario moaned even louder as Ash started to speed up his thrusts. His cock throbbed, and spilled out pre onto the ground while his ass clenched and milked Ash's member. Ash gritted his teeth and started to thrust faster into Lucario, feeling his own member throb and shoot pre into Lucario's tail hole, allowing him to thrust faster. Lucario's arms gave out, and fell down into his own pool of drool and cum, allowing his ass to raise, giving Ash better access. With one final slam Ash hilted himself into Lucario, shooting his cum deep into the jackals ass. Lucario let out a scream as Ash's cum shot into his furry ass. He moaned as his own cock throbbed and he orgasmed, sending his seed onto the ground below. While Mew groaned/moaned as she finally came, her own nectar splashing onto her hand and the grass.

She watched as Ash pulled himself out of Lucario, before leaning down and gripping onto Lucario's ass. He whispered something, before getting back up, pulling up and zipping his jeans, before walking back towards his tent. After a few seconds, Lucario got up and started to wobble towards Ash's tent, with seed spilling out of his ass. After a few feet, he entered the tent, before more moans started to be heard. Curious and horny, Mew slowly walked towards the tent and peeked in. She gave a another shallow breathed and rubbed her clit once more, watching as Ash fucked Lucario's ass. She tried getting closer, wanting to get as close as possible. But she let out a shocked squeak as she fell into the tent.

Ash stopped his thrusting, before he and Lucario looked towards the intruder. They were shocked and angry at Mews spying, but also aroused as her heavy scent flooded their senses. Her outer lips, hands, and thighs were covered with juices. Ash and Lucario looked at each and smirked, and turned their attention towards Mew.

"Well, well, well it appears we have a spy on our hands." Ash said with a grin. Mew got nervous and excited by the smirks and was about to leave. "Grab her." Ash ordered.

Mew watched with wide eyes as Ash quickly exited Lucario, before the two lunged at her. Before she could leave, her body was caught and dragged by their hands and paws, before being brought over. She whimpered as she put onto all hours, while Lucario and his member were directly in front her face. Her heat was starting to get to her, and the senses Ash and Lucario were giving off were not helping at all.

"This, is the price for spying." Ash said, before thrusting into her wet pussy. Mew screamed as her pussy was stretched to its limit and beyond as Ash's member entered her. But she was quickly quieted as Lucario thrusted his member into her mouth. Ash and Lucario moaned in sync as they fully hilted themselves into her pussy and mouth, while she screamed in painful pleasure as she was stretched to her limit.

Ash and Lucario gave small phants, before pulling out and pushing back in. Mews eyes watered as the feeling to gag and cum were equal in intensity. The feeling of her heat was slowly being relieve, and taste of Lucario made her mouth drool and pussy wet, allowing the two males to thrust faster, harder, and some how, further. Ash started thrusting harder into Mew moaning as her pussy gripped his cock as hard and but not as much as Lucario's ass.

Mew screams were turned to muffled moans as Ash constantly thrusted in, smashing into her G-Spot full force. But she screamed and orgasmed, as Ash's index finger, wither on purpose or accident, penetrated her tail hole. Ash and Lucario both groaned as they shot pre into Mew, lubing her holes even more. The two felt their cocks throb, and with a final hilt, Ash pushed himself fully into her pussy, while Lucario forced his knot into Mews mouth, and each a groan as they shot their seed into her mouth and pussy. Mew moaned and chocked as the cum stained her insides, filling up her pussy, mouth, and stomach. They shot so much that it started to drop from around their dicks. After they were finished emptying themselves into Mew, Ash and Lucario pulled out their cum covered members, allowing cum to freely drool from her holes.

"I think the little slut liked it." Ash stated with a chuckle, watching as Mew attempted to swallow every bit of Lucario's jackal cum.

"I think she loved." Lucario replied, enjoying as Mew swallowed every drop. Mew looked up at the two.

"Can-Can I please come with you two?" Mew asked and whimpered, barley able to move due her body being used and fucked like the slut in heat that she was.

"Sure. You need to pass a little, initiation first." Ash informed with a grin, before gesturing Lucario to kneel next to him, which he did.

"W-What initiation is that?" Mew questioned, feeling uneasy and a little aroused as the grins they were giving her. Ash and Lucario smiled at each other, before looking at Mew.

"Grab her." Ash ordered once again. Mew gasped as she was brought back into their hands, and brought between/closer to them. Their cocks throbbed once more, ready to fill her to her limit.

"Which hole would you like master?" Lucario asked Ash.

"You can get her pussy. I want that little, sweet ass of hers." Ash informed. Mews eyes widened as his words, and her fear increased. She tried to escape, but it was too late.

With a quick thrust, Lucario entered Mews pussy, leaving the two to moan. Mew then gasped as Ash stretched her tiny ass cheeks, and whimpered as he placed the tip into her opening. She looked towards Ash, her eyes pleading and head shaking, sending messages of 'please no'. Ash chuckled as her silent pleas, and quickly thirsted into her virgin ass, groaning as the tightness. Mew started to scream as her tail hole was filled and stretched to her limit, but was completely silenced and gagged as Ash shoved her tail into her mouth. Leaving the screams to be muffled and the painful pleasure to increase.

Lucario didn't waist any time, and quickly started to thrust into Mews stretched pussy. The fucking Ash gave it before allowed Lucario's member to enter and exit without any difficulty. While Ash gritted his teeth as her ass clenched and milked his cock, almost as much as Lucario's. With a little difficulty, Ash started to thrust his member in and out of her tale hole, allowing it to stretch even more, letting his member sink deeper into Mew. She could only whimper and moan as she was stretched by the two males above. Her pussy and ass walls tightened, trying to the make the two climax as soon as possible.

Ash and Lucario moaned as they started to thrust faster and faster into the pink fuck toy of theirs. Their pre started shooting into her holes, lubing her up and allowing the two to sink deeper. Mews let out a muffled scream as her abused G-spot was repeatedly smashed by Lucario, and while her ass was stretched to its limit and above. She looked towards the two, and started to shake, watching as Ash brought Lucario into a kiss. She clenched her eyes and moaned as she orgasmed, her walls tightened around the two, and her juices coaxed Lucario's member. Ash and Lucario broke the kiss and moaned loudly as they cummed as well. Their seed shot into Mews pussy and ass, filling her small body to its limit. After as few seconds of shooting their seed, Ash and Lucario exited Mew and fell back, gasping and panting as their sessions were finally done. But their attention was turned, as snores took up their hearing.

They smiled as Mews body raised and lowered with her breathing and snoring. Ash reached over to his bag, and grabbed a pokeball. He enlarged it, and tapped it onto Mew. After a few seconds, it tinged, signaling a successful capture. He smiled and placed the ball into his bag before turning around, watching as Lucario got into the sleeping bag. Ash followed and entered as well, before feeling Lucario hug him and snuggle into his chest. Ash sighed, and kissed the top of Lucario's forehead. With that, they fell asleep, can't waiting for the adventures, love, and sex they'll have in the future.

With Ash as the master alpha, Lucario as the submissive beta, and Mew as the wanting fuck toy.


End file.
